vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon (series)
Pokémon is a series of games developed by Game Freak and Creatures Inc. and published by Nintendo. The series's first release was in 1996 for the Game Boy, and the main series of RPGs have continued on in each generation of handhelds released by Nintendo. The games are released in pairs, each with slight variations, and then an enhanced remake of the games is released a couple of years after the original release. Along with the main series of games, spin-offs of many different genres have been released. Gameplay One of the reoccurring aspects of games in the Pokémon series is the ability to choose from one of the three initial "starter" Pokémon. At the start of the game, the play is able to choose from three Pokémon of different types; these types being Grass, Fire, and Water. The exception to this being in ''Pokémon Yellow'', when the player is given a Pikachu, an Electric type Pokémon, to start with. As well as the starter Pokémon, there is also the rival. The player's rival will always choose the Pokémon that has a type advantage over the player's chosen Pokémon. If the player picks the Fire-type Pokémon Charmander in [[Pokémon Red and Blue Versions|''Pokémon Red'' and Blue]], the rival will pick the Water-type Pokémon Squirtle. However, in [[Pokémon Black and White Versions|''Pokémon Black'' and White]], there are two rivals; one who picks the Pokémon with the type advantage over the chosen Pokémon, and the other picks the Pokémon with the type disadvantage. In [[Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Versions|''Pokémon Diamond'', Pearl]] and ''Platinum'', another trainer will choose the Pokémon with the type disadvantage over the player's chosen Pokémon, however, they never battle the player, but instead battles alongside the player in certain situations. List of Pokémon Games The following sections contains information from http://en.wikipedia.org/. Handheld Games Generation I * Pokémon Red (Japan: 1996 • North America: 1998) * Pokémon Green (Japan: 1996) * Pokémon Blue (Japan: 1996 • North America: 1998) * Pokémon Yellow (Japan: 1998 • North America: 1999) Generation II * Pokémon Gold (Japan: 1999 • North America: 2000) * Pokémon Silver (Japan: 1999 • North America: 2000) * Pokémon Crystal (Japan: 2000 • North America: 2001) * Pokémon Trading Card Game (Japan: 1998 • North America: 2000) Generation III * Pokémon Ruby (Japan: 2002 • North America: 2003) * Pokémon Sapphire (Japan: 2002 • North America: 2003) * Pokémon Emerald (Japan: 2004 • North America: 2005) * Pokémon FireRed (Japan: 2004 • North America: 2004) * Pokémon LeafGreen (Japan: 2004 • North America: 2004) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team (Japan: 2005 • North America: 2006) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Blue Rescue Team (Japan: 2004 • North America: 2004) * Pokémon Dash (Japan: 2004 • North America: 2005) * Pokémon Trozei! (Japan: 2005 • North America: 2006) * Pokémon Ranger (Japan: 2006 • North America: 2006) Generation IV * Pokémon Diamond (Japan: 2006 • North America: 2007) * Pokémon Pearl (Japan: 2006 • North America: 2007) * Pokémon Platinum (Japan: 2008 • North America: 2009) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time (Japan: 2007 • North America: 2008) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Darkness (Japan: 2007 • North America: 2008) * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky (Japan: 2009 • North America: 2009) * Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia (Japan: 2008 • North America: 2008) * Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver (Japan: 2009 • North America: 2010) * Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs (Japan: 2009 • North America: 2010) Generation V * Pokémon Black (Japan: 2010 • North America: 2011) * Pokémon White (Japan: 2010 • North America: 2011) * Battle & Get! Pokémon Typing DS (Japan: 2011) * Pokémon Rumble Blast (Japan: 2011) Console Games Generation I * Pokémon Stadium (Japan: 1998 • North America: 2000) * Pokémon Snap (Japan: 1999 • North America: 1999) * Pokémon Puzzle League (North America: 2000) * Hey You, Pikachu! (Japan: 1998 • North America: 2000) Generation II * Pokémon Stadium 2 (Japan: 2000 • North America: 2001) Generation III * Pokémon Colosseum (Japan: 2003 • North America: 2004) * Pokémon Channel (Japan: 2003 • North America: 2003) * Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness (Japan: 2005 • North America: 2005) Generation IV * Pokémon Battle Revolution (Japan: 2006 • North America: 2007) * My Pokémon Ranch (Japan: 2008 • North America: 2008) * Pokémon Rumble (Japan: 2009 • North America: 2009) * PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure (Japan: 2009 • North America: 2010) Other Appearances Although noncanon, many Pokémon appear in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series. Pikachu and Jigglypuff are introduced as playable characters in Super Smash Bros. for the Nintendo 64, and in Super Smash Bros. Melee for the Nintendo GameCube, with Pichu and Mewtwo introduced. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pichu and Mewtwo are removed and the Pokémon Trainer is introduced, with his three Pokémon, Charizard, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur. Lucario also appears as a playable character, while Rayquaza appears as a boss. The Super Smash Bros. series also feature Poké Balls as an item which, when used, call upon a random Pokémon to attack other players. Category:Series